Dream
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a Hanabusa Aido random one shot


**Dream  
**

* * *

You look out the front window of your house and watched it rain. You happened to live alone since, when your parents died, you refused to move out of that house. It held too many good memories for you. Non of your remaining family members wanted to move in with you because they believed that your parents' killers would come back. You parents were killed by a couple of rouge vampires when you were visiting a friend. You later came home to find them in pools of their own blood. You knew that vampires were responsible because of the bite marks on the necks of your parents.

You sigh sadly, remembering that one night when something outside caught your eye. A boy, wearing nothing but a dark blue jacket (A/N: I don't mean he's naket, I just mean he's only wearing a jacket besides his other clothes). In the dime light because of the rain, and the fact that it was night time, you could see that the boy looked about 17 and it looked like he had blond hair, but it was to dark to really tell. You could see that the boy was slightly shivering in the cold and then he sneezed. You knew that he would get a cold if he stayed outside any longer.

You then ran away from the window and got your jacket before running outside, not bothering with shoes. "Hay, what are you doing outside this late in the ran?" You asked as you ran up to the boy. He turned and looked at you with surprised, blue eyes. Now that you where closer, you saw that you were right and he did have blond hair, which was soaked because of the rain. "Oh, Well...I...Um...I." He stuttered like he wasn't sure of what to tell you. You just roll your eyes. "Well what ever you were doing, where you are heading, is it far?" You ask and he nods. "About 5 to 6 blocks away." He said and slightly shiver. You then tug on his jacket sleeve, dragging him to your house. "That's too far. At least wait at my house until it stops raining. If you stay outside much longer, you'll catch a cold, if you hadn't already caught one that is." You said then finally let go of him once you reached your front door.

"Thank-you." The boy said then hung his wet jacket up on a hook. You then lead the boy to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace, so the boy could dry himself of. He sat in a chair closest to the fire and you took a better look at him. He wasn't built up like most teenage boys would be these days, yet he wasn't too skinny ether. He had the perfect body and a really cute face. "Pardon my asking, but who are you anyways?" You asked and the boy, who had been looking at the fire with a hand under his chin, looked up a little surprised and embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hanabusa Aido. Most people just call me by my last name though." He greeted with a small bow and a charming smile. You tried to control the blush that was dying to come out. "I'm _____ _____. Wait. Hanabusa Aido. The same one from Cross Academy?" You asked and Aido give another smile and nodded.

You didn't go to Cross Academy, or any school for that matter, you had no money to let you. Although one of your friends did and she told you about the Night Class that was there and also about the same boy the stood infront of you. You blush a little, realizing that your friend was right, that Aido was in fact very cute. Aido then took one of your hands in his. "Well hello, _____ and thank you for letting me out wait the rain here," He paused to kiss your hand, "I hope your parents don't mind." You face instantly dropped, making Aido's face drop in confusion at your face. "I don't have any parents anymore." You said softly then shook your head to get the thought out of your head. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't mind my asking, how did they die?" He asked and let your hand go. You just shrugged. "They were killed when I was at a friends house." You said, not wanting to tell this boy that vampires killed your family in case he thought you were crazy. "Oh, well I'm still sorry for you." He said kindly then sat back down.

You just sadly sigh at the memory and walk to sit down on the couch, but you end up tipping over the rug and fell to the floor, cutting the back of your hand as you did, "_____ are you O...." He stopped and stared at your head, which started to bleed. "I'm OK..." You started but then stopped once you saw that Aido's eyes were no longer a bright blue but a glowing red. Before you can react, Aido kneels infront of you to take your hand in his and starts licking it. You are so shocked at this that you freeze and Aido pulls you up so that the both of you are standing as he sucks (didn't bite) on the wound and as his other arm comes around so he is holding you around the shoulders.

You then snap back to reality and start to fight him off. "St..stop I..it. Le..let me g...go." You say, stuttering through tears since you were scared. A tear rolled down your cheek on him Aido's hand which was holding your shoulder. He quickly realized was he was doing and let go of you, backing away as his eyes returned to blue. You clutch your hand as you fall to the floor shaking as the memory of your dead parents came back. "_____, I'm sorry. I should have had better control over myself. I think it would be better if I left." He said and started to walk out of the room. You watched him go surprised since this boy, this vampire, apologized over what was only in his nature to do. You then got up off the floor and ran after Aido, who was reaching for his jacket, which was still wet, and shoved him against the wall.

"You idiot, it's still raining outside. Do you _WANT_ to catch a cold?!" You asked in a demanding way and he looked at you in a confused way. "Well for one thing if meant me any real harm you would have attacked me earlier and for another thing, you apologized. A bad guy wouldn't do that." You answered what you guessed he was thinking. You then sighed and realized Aido from the wall who was smiling lightly. "My parents were killed by vampires." You said, reexplaining why you got so scared. Aido sighed then nodded in understanding. "It must have been a couple of Level-Es." He said and rubbed one of his arms. "Level-whats??" You asked, really confused. "Level-Es, or vampires that used to be human until a purblood vampire bites them. And no am not a purblood, am a noble." He answered what you were about to ask.

You walk back into the living room and Aido follows. They two of you talk until there is nothing else to say. Aido just stares into the fire like if he was thinking, and you listen to rain on the window as you stare at Aido, thinking how cute he was, even if he was a vampire. Soon you get really realxed with the sound of rain, the heat of the fire and the looks of Aido, who you were still staring at (he he) that you fell asleep. When you opened your eyes it was morning and it had stopped raining. You could have sworn the whole Aido, vampire thing was all a dream, but for three things that stood out and denied it being a dream.

1) You lying in you bed. As far as you remember you were in the living room when you fell asleep.  
2) The cut you got on your hand from that fall was still there  
3) Aido was in your bed with you, sleeping with a arm around your waist. (You still had your clothes on so don't think of sick things)


End file.
